rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
RetCon
Sitemap '---------------------------------------------------------------------' RetCon (Retroactive Continuity) ' ( http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/RetCon ) * See Also Canon * See Also Bioshock_Illogic '---------------------------------------------------------------------''' Definition : Where a subsequent story or sequel (or even interviews from authors) reveals additional information about characters or story events which supposedly took place in the earlier work, which changes the Understanding or Facts about what happened. This can include complete contradictions which are not compatible with the previous writing. "Retroactive Continuity", or RetCon for short, is a literary device in where established facts in a fictional work are ignored, adjusted, or contradicted by a subsequently published work which breaks continuity with the former (Canon). RetCon'ing frequently happens because the writers are too lazy/sloppy/lacking-in-imagination to be able to make/adjust their newer work to be compatible with the previous storylines and details. * BS2 Retcon'd BS1 (like : Big Daddy development time, date of Suchong's death) * Infinite BS DLC (the Rapture part added to justify the use of the name 'BioShock' and the rather illogical "Its Prime" declaration of Levine's long after the game was completed.) Involved Rapture's story with its absurd Quantum Fantasy. * Burial AT Sea DLC (Infinite BS contamination) Retcon'd BS1 and BS2 (quite absurdly - lots of Atlas/Fontaine changes, interiors Bigification, shoving the Quantum Bullshit Fantasy into the previously written Sci-Fi Rapture, including a declaration that there is only one BS1 ending). * BaS showed having Gatherers and Protectors active LONG before event even allowed it. So this Rapture Reborn MMORPG (whenever it is made) will be able to legitimately 'RetCon' all those abused storylines (in this case to correct illogical/lazy conflicts, and move forward and enhance the story). --- --- --- ' "RetCon " (A Sequel Issue) Retroactive Continuity ' : "Cannon O'Rourke Who is a literature Plagiarist, who then destroys the Canon of countless authors works with his new books added onto their storylines. Particularly good at employing faulty historical/cultural/societal understanding simply to sell his books." Sounds alot like the Infinite BS writers, no ? I suppose that sloppy/slipshod/lazy work on the Infinite BS BaSx DLC is hardly something for a proper comparison. "Milking The Brand" of the work done by the original Rapture creators is a different type of disgusting thing (as was done in Infinite BS) - degenerating the original concepts - AND this being done by some of the original developers. '''Interpolation (refitting within previously defined story) vs Extrapolation (extending details beyond the previous) is what is usually done for sequels. But it can be badly done, when it all heads out into Lala-land (because of 'artistic license???), and when there is (mis)use of elements of the original game(s), poor mimicking of others, and the substitutes of some terrible 'trendy' game garbage. - In Infinite BS, badly fitted concepts simply got mutated from ideas in the original Rapture game, and made absurd when 1940s concepts/elements were placed/recycled into Infinite BS's 1893-1912 game setting. You see many copied there merely for the Player to see as 'familiar' props, BUT were barely touched-by/involved-with the game's inhabitants/storyline. There was a Sparsity of normal detail when the setting was supposed to be an active 'normal' society (and unlike Rapture's half-ruined spaces where the emptiness has a reason - with mutant crazies having run about obliterating things). --- --- --- The BAD ENDING DEBACLE : WE (the Players) don't really know what happens after the brief scene at the end of the BS1 'Bad Ending' : Nothing says much happened beyond alot of Splicers were probably shot by US Marines from the sub, or they just shut the Submarine's hatches and submerged, and now the US Government knows where Rapture is. And/or Jack dies of a Childhood Disease that he never had any immunity to (and those diseases DO usually hit adults much harder than children). OR Opening the Bathysphere doors on the Ocean surface also (via Basic Physics) would instantly flood and sink like rocks to the bottom of the ocean - drowning most/all those Splicers and Jack too. Icy waters would do the rest. OR, because of insanity -- with all that awful amount of ADAM Jack ingested in such a short time, he went blitheringly insane and tried to eat the Lighthouse. Whatever... Now the BaS RetCon BS - The BS1 'Good Ending' is supposed to now be the only one ? : Sally was supposed to be seen saved by Elizabeth in a 'dream'/'vision' -- (??) Is that the same Elizabeth who just had been in a coma, or had half a Lobotomy ?? And has someone talking to her in her head ??? Who says BaS Elizabeth hasn't been snorting something from Le Marquis D'Epoque while we weren't looking ?? ' SORRY, The "Bad Ending" IS Canon TOO (one of the two possibilities) for BIOSHOCK, and nothing Kenny Levine or others subsequently say can change that. ' --- --- --- 'MMORPG Sticking to the Rapture Canon (BaS Columbia Contamination *IGNORED*) : ' The MMORPG will pick and carefully choose what is consistently Canon (and what might be mere rumor, or the fever dreams of hopped-up Splicers and Ditzy Femme Fatales). Don't want people saying "Where the F^&* did THAT come from ???", and "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!!" Guidelines controlling Player Asset Creations (and the Vetting Process adhering to those guidelines). Plenty of 40s/50s era details to add (and reference) without every fanboi adding yet another repetitive weapon/Plasmid/Splicer variant (same crap, just more powerful/recombined and usually anachronistic). Plenty of vague storylines to flesh out (many maybe frequently keeping to the 'short and vague' style, as most Players probably don't want to be subjected to complete life stories). --- --- --- 'BS2 Contradicted BS1 ': Killing Suchong early allegedly before a successful Protector system worked - Gil there mourns Suchong's being dead when bonding is finally achieved) and BaS contradicts both (now killing Suchong explicitly BEFORE there even is a reason/need for Protectors to exist. The truth is : You sometimes have to be more careful when claiming something is 'Canon'. More than a few 'later' declarations in sequels out there are simply inconsistent with what previously WAS SHOWN (which IS THE REAL "Canon" - which you would think would take precedence ). The Suchong's Death Conundrum will take ALOT of untangling and revisions (and recreating of proper circumstancing) to clean up. (BaS can be written off as transdimensional BS - Elizabeth's fever dream). The BS1 and BS2 conflict is more Canon-centric. BS1 has him (Suchong) obviously working with operational post-Alpha Big Daddies, and doing alot of development with upgrades and new production. BS1 also hints Suchong was killed while testing LS-BD Protector Bonding - but THAT could be repaired with some further story improvement (and nothing says the body in Suchong's Free Clinic can't be some assistant getting killed, while Suchong made his escape). Gil's comments can be mutated, or a number of the 'Removed' ones (if they fit) could be restored. --- --- --- --- --- . .